<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claroscuro by Lilieth_Herly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565852">Claroscuro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly'>Lilieth_Herly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Night Terrors, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si la oscuridad espera a revelar sus demonios, la luz no duda en mostrarlos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Freeman/Dan "Danny" Torrance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Claroscuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Estoy bastante nerviosa, yo siempre escribiendo fluff y ahora, ¡bum! Pesadillas...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A medida que sucedía el tiempo, mientras el cuerpo de Dan iba acostumbrándose a la idea de finalmente ser purgado de alcohol y su mente se hacía con cada vez mejores resultados en la búsqueda de crear una barrera en contra de su resplandor, las pesadillas y los fantasmas, sin la ayuda idílica que traería consigo su propia destrucción, había aun ocasiones en donde nada funcionaba.</p><p>Continuaba temiendo a la oscuridad y a su cansancio, a las mantas y las voces gorgojeantes que, anclándolo a su sueño, no le permitían despertar. Esa noche, luego de tan solo un año iniciada su misión suicida por asistir a cada reunión de la AA, sintió sus esfuerzos a penas siendo relevantes para frenar la sensación que le advertía lo que estaba por venir. Muy a su pesar, sabía que ningún medicamento le ayudaría a esquivarlo, su medicina era el alcohol y a la mierda si volvía a caer, dejar su esfuerzo a un lado. Así entonces, a un paso de ondear la bandera blanca, aceptó que esa noche, inevitablemente, sería una de esas noches. </p><p>Como ofrenda y autoconsuelo cenó terriblemente despacio, tardó más de lo normal en la ducha, cepillándose los dientes y orinando. La idea de masturbarse ni siquiera navegó en su mente, lo que estaba por venir robaría cada gramo de su fuerza, cansado por el trabajo, en realidad a penas lograba mantenerse en pie para llegar a la cama. Misma que se abrió a recibirlo con la típica frialdad antipática de una esposa sexualmente insatisfecha, tembló por las heladas mantas e intentó ocupar su lugar sin dejarse vencer del todo ante la aprehensión del porvenir.</p><p>Sin duda, una vez dormido no detectó el sueño como tal. Dentro de su efímera pero real existencia, la luz comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de los oscuros recovecos en donde los recuerdos intentaban escapar de su encarcelamiento, el brillo no hizo sino hacer relucir todavía más el horror de las criaturas que intentaban arrastrarlo. Tomarlo de la frágil paz en la que estúpidamente había esperado durar un poco más de tiempo.</p><p>Pronto unas manos desgarradas y putrefactas se clavaron en sus brazos, sus piernas y sus ojos, buscando arrastrarlo a un averno de memorias erráticas, distorsionadas, obscenas y plagadas de las más brillantes torturas, de heridas profundas y sangrantes inyectadas por cada dedo necrosado e infecto. Tormento ideal para su alma perturbada que buscaba inocente la redención.</p><p>Se sacudía, y cada intento fútil por liberarse del mal ya pintaba en su piel una delicada pátina de sudor. La voz quebrada rugía en sendos gemidos clamando la menor indulgencia. Dolía y nadie estaba ahí para rescatarlo. Iba a morir y nadie estaría ahí para llorar la pérdida de su alma. Rogaba por su libertad, lamentándose, retorciéndose por cada herida abierta, sangrante. Más las voces, las garras y la luz quemando como fuego no cedían. Lo amaban, lo adoraban, ¿por qué lo dejarían ir? Este era su infierno, Dan pertenecía a ellos, al horror y a la angustia, era su alimento, su vida. Lo amaban, lo adoraban, ¿por qué lo dejarían ir?</p><p>Este era su infierno.</p><p>Cada plañido silencioso se ahogaba contra sus dientes ante el sentimiento más crudo, ellos lo habían atrapado, tenían su cuerpo, su mente, el perdón no existía. Ni la salvación. Ni la calma. El tiempo no volvería, la eternidad lo hacía suyo, tomándolo de una y mil formas distintas. Los golpes regresaban una vez tras otra contra su piel lacerada, rasgada en tiras de las más repugnantes formas. El indulto concedido se hizo realidad solo cuando la muerte estuvo a un paso de arrastrarlo con ella. Tan solo décadas de tortura después.</p><p>Más no fue la gracia de dios o el deseo de los fantasmas. Rescatandolo del mar profundo un par de manos lo sujetaron fuertemente. Al encontrarse entonces con unos profundos ojos, asustados quizá tanto como los de Dan pero sin el reflejo de un infierno en ellos, lo primero que hizo el hombre aterrorizado fue correr lejos de la cama y del firme agarre con que había sido salvado; en su mente la única tarea estaba en asegurarse de todas las formas posibles en qué clase de realidad se encontraba.</p><p>Sus piernas temblaron bajo su peso, pero aún logró llegar a la ventana, al baño y la puerta de su pequeña habitación. Había una voz de fondo que lo llamaba, rogándole porque se quedara en un solo lugar y tal vez intentado alcanzarlo. ¿Pero cómo iba a detenerse cuando no estaba seguro de que cuán lejos se encontraba de ese lugar? En su verdadero hogar, en donde nada entraría debajo de la puerta e intentaría llevarlo de vuelta a ese mundo luminoso de horrores y dolor. De carbón al rojo vivo.</p><p>Un agarre firme lo sujetó desde atrás, rodeando su cintura y alejándolo de la seguridad del suelo tan solo un segundo después. Reaccionó de inmediato, usó las uñas y los puños, intentó patear al monstruo en turno. No iba a volver, no iba a regresar. Si la oscuridad espera a revelar sus demonios, la luz no duda en mostrarlos, deleitándose con sus repulsivas deformidades, con sus decadentes formas.</p><p>—¡Dan, despierta! —Escuchó, antes de ser lanzado de vuelta a hacia la cama y encontrarse con su mesita de noche y la lámpara encendida. Sus muñecas acorraladas a cada lado. Desenfocado, asustado, miró confundido el rostro de Billy. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, casi como si un orgasmo particularmente explosivo los hubiera tomado al mismo tiempo. Así como llegó el pensamiento, se fue, Dan comenzó a adaptarse a la realidad lentamente, sin apartar los ojos del hombre sobre su cuerpo. </p><p>Un par de minutos después Billy se retiró, encontrando a Dan más dispuesto a escucharlo.</p><p>—¿Ya eres tú? —Danny sonrió, más como una respuesta que por realmente sentirlo. Aunque agitado, el encontrarse con Billy fue causa suficiente para saberse despierto y de regreso en su mundo. Mirarlo tan solo sentado a su lado ya lo estaba tranquilizando como nunca nadie lo había hecho.</p><p>—Lo siento —susurró, intentando no mostrar el dolor en su garganta. Limpió su frente y se sentó despacio a un lado de Billy, quien negó, ofreciéndole una liviana sonrisa.</p><p>—No hay por qué disculparse, Danno, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te lastimaste? —Dan negó a ambas preguntas, con una mano en el rostro intentaba ocultar su vergüenza, aún tenía en la piel el recuerdo de los dedos putrefactos. Temblaba, esperó que el otro no dijera algo al respecto.</p><p>—¿Te desperté? No era mi intención. —Billy soltó una pequeña risa. Amigablemente palmeó la cabeza de Dan, peinando de paso su cabello revuelto.</p><p>—No podía dormir así que pensaba ver una película, algo me dijo que podía venir a invitarte, cuando llegué a preguntar… —El silencio volvió a cubrirlos, esta vez mucho más tranquilo, ambos sabían que no hacía falta aclarar la situación. No ahora que Dan se veía tan malditamente aturdido y frágil.</p><p>—¿Aun planeas verla? —soltó Dan luego de un minuto, el miedo aún rascaba su espalda y erizaba los vellos de su nuca, el frío en el aire o sus pies descalzos nada tenían que ver, aun quería dormir, pero necesitaba una distracción y buena compañía. Curiosamente, el hombre a su lado le daría ambas.</p><p>Billy, sonriente, aceptó enseguida. Sin decir palabra le ayudó a ponerse algo más grueso sobre su pijama y salieron tranquilos a su habitación. </p><p>El lugar olía a café dulce, la decoración era tan simple como cabría esperar de un soltero, nada demasiado colorido pero con la suficiente personalidad como para advertir que ese lugar ya le pertenecía a alguien. Había un aura especial, casi indetectable, cálida y tranquila, que no hizo sino confortar a Dan más de lo que habría querido admitir.</p><p>Se instaló rápido y cómodo en el lugar señalado (superando fácilmente a cómo debería sentirse en lo que era su primera visita a un lugar tan intimo, pero decidió por su bienestar mental no agregar otra cosa al respecto), mientras Billy se encargaba de todo. Sin embargo, ningún pensamiento evitó que, sentados uno al lado de otro, pasados quince minutos de película, aun a través de los disparos irracionales y los vehículos explotando a la mínima provocación, aquella calma inusitada meciendose en el aire fuera atravesando sus sentidos. Después de todo, no logró ignorarlo. El calor que irradiaba Billy y que Dan percibía a pesar de la prudente distancia amistosa separándolos, lo tenía pronto cubierto en una tibieza apenas comparada con sus capas de ropa. </p><p>Contradiciendo a —sus no tan firmes— pensamientos de que el "aura tranquila" y "la tibieza" de Billy no deberían influir de esa forma en su cuerpo antes asustado, poco o más bien nada hizo contra el sueño que lo arrastraba de vuelta, ahora, como bien lograba notar, bañado con la promesa inocente de llevarlo por un camino suave y con aroma a café dulce. Mientras el auto en la televisión atravesaba un millar de casas, recibiendo una lluvia de escombros y balas, Dan caía de a poco.</p><p>Viéndose atraído inconsciente por el aura pacífica, a un segundo de volver a dormir, logró recostar su cabeza en la maravillosa fuente de calor. Una manta lo cubrió no menos de un segundo después, acompañado de un abrazo reconfortante que lo atrajo aun más a la calidez. Contra algo tan confortable, de nada servía su resistencia. Durmió.</p><p>Sin razón alguna para temer a las pesadillas, comprendió en ese momento que aquella aura, esa esencia y el fuerte abrazo; las mantendrían lejos, al menos por esa noche, resguardando en sus cajas a los fantasmas y recuerdos. Se entregó sin pensar más, cuando el sueño lo tomó Dan no intentó aplazarlo, la hermosa oscuridad lo envolvió en un descanso tranquilo.</p><p>Y el café dulce protegió su mente el resto de la noche.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Siempre se me complica abrir mi mente para escribir un poco de lo que hay en el fondo. No quiero hablar de pesadillas porque de inmediato me tiemblan los dedos (como ahora), ni de terror, ni de pánico o escenas especialmente oscuras en las que tenga que profundizar demasiado en mi experiencia, pero en últimas fechas me encontré ligeramente más abierta a ello. He pensado en sacar un poquito de provecho a mi locura, pero ya que esto es muy (muy, muy, muy) nuevo, desde luego que no será mi narrativa (siempre dulce y llena de fluff brillante y rosado &lt;3) de lo mejor, así que ten la confianza de decirme cómo quedó :D</p><p>¿Te gustó? ¿Te llegó de alguna manera? n.n Me gustaría saber si tengo futuro en esto (sea lo que sea) jajaa XD.</p><p>Me despido por ahora, tengo sueño... ya sé, ¿a quién se le ocurre publicar una historia casi a media noche? Pues, ¡tadaaaá! jajaa. De acuerdo, ciao. </p><p>Te quiero. </p><p>Gracias por leer &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>